Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Jedi
by XiaoQiu1992
Summary: What if Anakin never turned to the Dark Side? What if Palpatine had some plans up his sleeve to convert Skywalker to the Dark Side? Trouble will definetly ensure! Just read it! I suck at summaries. Rated just to be safe


"Talking", _Thinking, **Force Communication, **Flashback_

A/N: Hello readers! I really hope you enjoy this story! Please, this is not my first time writing stories, but sometimes I do intend to do mistakes over the time. Please, be nice. Please rate and message. It doesn't take that much time! Only about 30 seconds of your life, force, even less! Please, I would really appreciate that!

Declaimer: I do not own nothing of Star Wars. Star Wars owner is George Lucas, but if I DID own Star Wars…OoO! Think of all the wonderful possibilities!

Chapter 1: Peace restored

Palpatine sat on his chambers starring off into a crimson screen with a bunch of writing and little model drawings. He heard the doors slide open. He immediately turned off his screen and turned around and came face to face with the hero of no fear, a wonderful and respected Jedi Knight. His name was Anakin Skywalker.

"Chancellor" Anakin spoke as he walked down the steps of the miniature stairs and made his way towards the chancellor. "We just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grevious".

The chancellor smiled inwardly, his anger and frustration building up inside of his body making his blood boil. "We can only hope that master Kenobi is up to the challenge" the chancellor spoke.

_Up to the challenge? What does he mean?_

Anakin looked disappointed and glanced at the floor slowly.

"I should be there with him" he said disappointingly. "It's upsetting to me to see that the council…doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents" he spoke sympathetically. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?" he asked

He saw Anakin pacing back and fourth, his arms folded across his chest. "I wish I knew" he responded truthfully. "More and more I get the feeling that…I'm getting excluded from the council".

Anakin looked at the chancellor and burrowed his eye-brows slightly, a look of slight anger showing on his face. "I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me".

Palpatine nodded a few times fastly at his friend. "They don't trust you, Anakin". He suddenly rose from his chair and walked towards Anakin. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control" he announced as he placed his left hand on his friend's back and patted it repeatedly, making there way towards the door.

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you". Suddenly, Anakin heard the strangest words coming out of Palpatine's lips.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force".

_The Subtleties of the Force? He's just a chancellor! How would he know the ways of the Force if he's just a chancellor?_

Anakin looked at him as if he went ballistic. He raised an eye-brow and glanced over at him. "How do you know the ways of the Force?" he asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force". His voice grew deeper and softer as he spoke these words out "Even the nature of the dark side".

Now this really was started to freak out the young Jedi Knight. The Chancellor stopped dead in his tracks as Anakin stood in front of him.

"You know the dark side?".

"Anakin…if one is to understand the great mystery…one must study all its aspects…not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader…you must embrace…a _larger _view of the Force".

Anakin looked at him strangely, paying close attention to his words. They both circled around each other, there eyes locked with each other.

"Anakin…_Only _through me…can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi" he explained, his voice growing even deeper and stronger. "Learn to know the dark side of the Force…and you will be able to save your wife…From certain death".

"What did you say?" asked Anakin with a mix of fear and anger.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you".

_He's the one! He's the Sith lord we've been looking for! How can this be?_

Anakin quickly went for his lightsaber from his utility belt. From the silver handle sprung a bright blue saber, the soft humming filling the silence in the room.

"You're the Sith lord" he spoke calmly as he pointed his lightsaber to the Chancellor's neck.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life…greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance…of conscience".

He walked in front of Anakin, feeling the warmth of the lightsaber a few centimeters from the back of his neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I would certainly like to" Anakin replied.

_How could this have happened to me? My friend, Palpatine, lying to me!_

"I know you would" he whispered. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus…makes you stronger" he said in a strong and deep voice. He turned around and faced the Jedi.

Anakin hesitated, then powered off his lightsaber, a look of confusion and anger on his face. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council" he spoke sincerely.

"Of course, you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?".

"I will quickly discover the truth to all this" Anakin said as he nodded his head.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. Power to save Padme" he whispered as a grin came across his face.

Anakin stepped back from the chancellor and walked away from his chambers.

_I have to tell the Jedi Council about this. Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for all these years. How could I have been so blind as to see this? My friend…is a Sith lord?_

"Master Windu, I must talk to you".

"Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grevious. We're on our way to make sure the chancellor returns emergency power back to the senate" Mace Windu explained.

Anakin sighed deeply.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord".

Mace Windu locked his gaze into Anakin's blue eyes in shock of what just came out from his mouth. "A Sith lord?" he asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. The one we've been looking for". "How do you know this?". "He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side". "Are you sure?" Master Windu asked, not really believing on his words. "Absolutely".

_I feel as if he's telling the truth. I just hope he's not wrong about his statement._

"Then our worst fears have been realized…" he whispered to himself. "We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive". "Master, the chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him".

_He must earn my trust first…_

"For your own good, stay out of this affair" he spoke rather coldly. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment".

Anakin was about to protest, but decided against it. He sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Yes Master…But…Please, don't kill him. It's just better to knock the truth out of him and just put him on trail It won't be the Jedi way if we kill him" he admited

Mace Windu was growing suspicious around the young Skywalker. "On trial I shall put him. After this, we will have a short talk in the Jedi Temple. There are other things that you're hiding from me and the rest of the Jedi order".

"Yes master".

"Wait for me in the Jedi Temple until I return…" he trailed off as he made his way towards the chancellor's chambers. "Master Windu, I please ask you, when you return, just bring Master Yoda and my master, Obi-Wan. I don't want anyone else involved in this situation".

_I know that my marriage with Padme will reveal in time. She might be excluded from the senate as I will from the Jedi Order. It's better to just tell them now than later. Besides, I can get Obi-Wan's lecturing out of the way anyways._

"Not to worry young Skywalker. I shall return to the temple with Yoda and Obi-Wan" he bowed and left to look for Palpatine, the evil Sith lord.

* * *

"Anakin! You're home!" exclaimed Padme as she threw her arms around her beloved husband's neck. "Padme…" he whispered in his ear as his arms wrapped around her slender waist. 

"Padme, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'll take it" Anakin spoke sadly. Padme broke the hug and starred into his depressing blue eyes.

Somehow, she was able to feel the sadness inside of him and anger. She doesn't know how she could explain it, but she feels very certain that she could feel how he felt at this moment; a mixture of confusion, rage, anger, and sadness…Traits that lead to the dark side.

Anakin led her to there couch and sat down as Padme laid her head on his lap making herself comfortable. Anakin placed his hands on her cheek and started to slowly caress it, slowly making his way towards the strands of hair that were on her beautiful lovely face. Her features are such a site to him that it would be ashamed if her face was covered up since it was too beautiful for him to resist.

"I was in the Chancellor's office today" he started.

"What happened?" she asked, the pressure starting to get to her.

"Let me start this from scratch…You remember how I started telling you about my nightmares? The one's where you died in child-birth?" he asked.

She nodded her head and motioned him to continue.

"He somehow knew about our marriage. He told me he could teach me the nature of the force and that he's been taught the nature of the dark side. Padme…the chancellor is the sith lord we've been looking for all these years" he spat out.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skin. Her jaw dropped a little and gasped slightly. "Anakin, did you just leave him there to create chaos?" she asked fearfully.

"No. I reported the situation to Master Windu. He will arrest Palpatine and put him on trial for his actions…That's the least of our worries though".

"There's more?".

He nodded his head. He felt a lump form in his throat and his body quivering. _I have to let her know. I can't keep this a secret from her. This will decide our fate and the fate of the future! I just hope she doesn't take it bad._

"You know I'll always love you Padme and I would never do anything to hurt you or the baby…I have decided to tell the Jedi Council about our marriage and the baby" he said rather quickly.

Padme froze still and blinked. "Anakin, won't they kick you out of the Jedi Order though?" she asked calmly.

Anakin was taken back by her comment. He thought for sure that she was going to explode like a bomb and start lecturing him and then a fight would ensure.

"You mean…you aren't mad?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I already told the senate about this situation. Surprisingly they seemed happy for me. They said not to worry about it. I could continue being a Senator. But…I'm worried if they'll kick you out of the order or something! They'll exile you!"

Anakin could clearly see the tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. He smiled sadly and started playing with her hair. "No matter if they exclude me from the Order, I'll never leave you or the baby. We'll raise the baby in Naboo where you want. Right by the gardens"

Her beautiful smile rose from her face and chuckled. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt strong muscular arms snake around her waist and held her tight. "Thank You for understanding my love. I promise you though; I won't be quick out of the Order. Have faith my love" he whispered into her ear and he lightly placed his lips on her soft delicate ones. He licked her lips with his tongue, begging him for entrance inside. She opened her mouth as there tongues raged a battle between each other.

"I have to go to the Jedi Temple inside the Council room Padme. I sense Master Windu coming there right now as we speak" he said sadly as he broke the wonderful kiss.

"I'll go with you if you want so you won't be alone. It's better for us both to explain to the Jedi about this situation" she insisted.

"Alright…I just hope everything goes well".

* * *

"General Kenobi. Welcome back" said Master Windu as he bowed to Obi-Wan. "Thank you Master Windu. Everything went well back with Grevious". 

"Unfortunately, we can't say the same".

Obi-Wan froze in his place. "We? What do you mean?" he asked with interest. "Young Skywalker told me a few minutes ago about Palpatine. It seems that he was the Sith we've been looking for all these years. He told me that he knows about the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side. I have placed him under arrest and sended him to trail. He should be stuck there for a while. That's not the only thing. He summoned you, Yoda and I to the Jedi Temple. He's hiding something else from us and now he wants to tell us about it".

_What trouble did my padawan get into now? Oh boy…This is gonna be a tough situation to handle. Poor Anakin…_

"I sense Master Yoda and Anakin in the temple already but there's another life force I'm picking up. It's…Senator Amidala!" he exclaimed.

Now this really started to worry Obi-Wan. "What in blazes is Anakin doing with her there?"

"I have no clue Obi-Wan, but it's time for us to get there. Let's see what Skywalker has to say about this"

* * *

"The dreams you had, disappear,has it?" asked Master Yoda as he sat in his comfy little chair in the Council room. 

"Yes Master. Those nightmares were produced by Palpatine. He was trying to lure me into the dark side, but it seems that he has failed in doing so" he replied calmly.

"We've arrived everyone" Obi-Wan spoke as he walked inside the room with Mace Windu trailing behind him. They sat down all next to each other and looked directly at the two love birds.

"Anakin? Will you please tell us what's going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Alright…I just hope you're ready to hear this…The chancellor told me that you guys didn't trust me and I was just a pawn for you guys-

"Anakin! Don't ever think that of us! We trust you with our lives! It's just…we thought you weren't ready for this" Obi-Wan stated.

"Thank you Master…Now…We'll…He told me he knew the nature of the force including the dark side. He could teach me the power to save Padme from certain death".

"Certain death?" they asked.

He nodded. "I've been having nightmares of Padme dying in child birth. The reason is because…um-well…we…Padme and I…we're married…and he's…bearing our child" he said quickly as he hid his face with his hands.

Padme looked over at Master Yoda and saw him remain the same except his eyes were started to get wide. Mace Windu's jaw nearly dropped to the ground and Obi-Wan, well, let's just say he nearly lost his balance and almost passed out.

"Married? Anakin! You know that's against the Jedi ways! Attachment is forbidden to the Jedi!" lectured Master Windu.

_I knew Master Windu would tell me this! Always with the lecturing…He never understands! It's not fair! He's holding me back!_

_**Master Windu…Give him a break. He at least caught the Sith lord and told you about it. If it weren't for him, we would be in total chaos! I think he's had enough lecturing in his life. -Obi Wan**_

_**But he disobeyed the Jedi! Attachment is not allowed to a Jedi! It's a course through the dark side… -Mace Windu**_

_**Know to control feelings, he does. Master, he should be. -Yoda**_

_**WHAT? - Mace Windu**_

_**It's true! He's learned to control his emotions a bit. He used to be so angry and sad after Shmi, his mother's death, but still, he somehow learned to control his anger and sadness and push them behind. Believe me Mace, he has tried hard. I have faith in him. -Obi Wan**_

_**Only because he's your Padawan. -Mace Windu**_

_**Pardon me Windu; he's not JUST my Padawan. He's also my friend, my son and my brother. I have attachment to him like a best friend. I, too, have broken the rule, but look how hard I work. Marriage shouldn't be any different. -Obi Wan**_

_**Right, Obi-Wan is. Attachment makes people,determined they do. Attachment, we should allow from now on. -Yoda**_

_**Forgive me for my course of actions Jedi. I was wrong. I should've trust him from the start. -Mace Windu**_

_**Appoint Master, to young Skywalker, I shall. Master Skywalker, he will be. -Yoda**_

_**Anakin would be proud to hear that. Let me tell Anakin about this. I know both of you need to take care of Palpatine so I shall deal with Anakin myself. -Obi Wan**_

Anakin saw Mace Windu and Yoda rose from there chairs, bowing to him and walking out the Council room. He felt an uneasy feeling roaming through his body. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead and falling down to the ground.

"Anakin…We've come up with a decision" Obi-Wan announced.

Anakin nodded and stood up from his chair and kneeled down before Obi-Wan. "Master, I've known I've disobeyed the order and the Jedi ways. Please…just tell me I'm excluded from the Jedi. It's better to get this out of the way".

Padme looked at Anakin sympathetically as tears started to threaten her eyes.

_I don't want him to give up his dream for me…I shouldn't let him suffer this way! Oh! Why did I agree with him! It's all my fault! How could I be such a fool? Now he'll be thrown away from the Jedi!_

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's actions and placed his right hand on his padawan's head. "Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi's and I have ranked you as the course: Master. You will be now known as Master Skywalker".

Anakin's eyes nearly dropped from his skin. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "M-Me? Master?" he stuttered a bit.

"Of course Anakin. You were the one that caught Palpatine, spared his life, and you've learned how to control your feelings. Even though Palpatine created those hallucinations, you overcame them and you were able to push them aside. You deserve it, my former padawan. You truly are the hero with no fear".

Anakin immediately stood up from the ground and hugged his former master tightly. Obi-Wan returned the hug with equal love and respect. "What about me? I'm excluded from this celebration?" asked Padme sarcastically. The two Jedi master's chuckled softly and had a small ground hug.

"Thank you master. I really appreciate this".

After saying there good-byes and farewells, the two love birds left back to there little apartment to lay there heads on there pillows, ready to hit the sack.

* * *

"Commander Cody" Palpatine called out to the screen in front of him. After waiting a few short seconds, Commander Cody stood there. 

"What is it my lord?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I have failed to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side and I'm being held in prison. We will have to rush with our plans. The time has come. Execute Order 66" he commanded.

"...Yes my lord. It shall be done" he said as he closed his compact disk.

Palpatine laughed evilly, his laughter filling the small room that he was enclosed in.

"Soon, my time as Emperor shall be here and I shall wait for a few years to turn him to the dark side and use him against his own precious family and friends...Hehehe...In a few short moments, I will be freed from this filthy prison and then I shall rule the entire galaxy! With Skywalker by my side!"...

**_To be continued..._**

**_A/N: I hope I get some nice reviews for this story. Believe me, I try hard to make this a really good story. I am writing up the second chapter as we speak since I won't be able to update until probably next week since I have an account on _****_http/ and I also have some stories I have to update besides this one. If anyone would like to check my quizzes out, my username is sekeida.n.yami. Please rate and message and please be nice! It may not be my first time writing but I would like some nice comments. Later on, I will welcome criticism. Farewell for now!_**


End file.
